Karp Legends
by Zephyra Cobalt
Summary: They came from a Ranch. She chose a jaded Magikarp, an abuse victim. He chose a paranoid Skitty, an accident survivor. Can they do the impossible and repair the damage on these pokemon? Or will it end in bitter failure? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Karp**

Chapter One: An Oddest Choice

To the slight northeast of Solaceon Town, there is a huge expanse of what looks like nothing but fields, fences and houses. Well, that, and random groups of Pokemon wandering around. Most importantly, the groups of Pokemon. This is the ranch district in the Sinnoh Region. Herds of Tauros, Miltank, Ponyta, and even Lotad could be seen mumbling around from one area to the next. It looks quiet from afar, but closer up, it's a roar of activity from dawn til dark.

On one particular ranch, three girls and a boy had just finished letting the Pokemon out, feeding them, filling the water troughs, and grooming them. They are sitting on the porch, taking a breather before moving on to do whatever it is they want to do. A middle-aged man, the children's father and co-leader of the household, addresses them. The children look at their father in confusion and curiosity. He is wearing a suit, and carrying a bag.

"Kids, I'll be going to Veilstone for a few days to attend a convention for the latest in tech and all. You know there's a Mega Mart there, so I can probably pick up a few things for your birthday while I'm there. And yes, Reiya, that includes Pokemon, though we have so many here I can't imagine why you'd want one." He announces to them, answering the second oldest girl's unspoken question. Coincidentally, though they are different ages, they were born on the same day, so all three of the girls share a birthday.

Yalena, the eldest girl, thinks for a little while and says "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like the Technical Machine Flamethrower." Yalena is not just a ranch girl, but also a trainer. She had returned from three years of traveling to help out on the ranch for a bit before deciding what to do next.

"Sure, I can do that, Yalena." The father knows that among Yalena's Pokemon is a Salamence that she went to great lengths to train.

Reiya doesn't think for very long before she says "I'd like to have a Meowth."

"I can try, Reiya, but why a Meowth?" he asks, slightly confused.

"Meowth is cute, and I heard from my friends that sometimes Meowth brings home money."

"I…I see…What about you two, Zephyra, Shayne?"

Shayne thinks for a minute. He'd really like something that could help the ranch…but he also wants a Skitty.

"…Maybe we should get a Chansey…for the sick poke-" he starts, but Zephyra cuts him off.

"Big brother, you should get something for yourself for a change. You keep sacrificing your happiness for us so often," she suggests, a hint of reproach in her voice.

"Um, alright then…I'd like a Skitty, actually, but we really do need a Chansey…" he says, almost unwillingly.

"Well, after all your hard work, I don't see why not. And about the Chansey… mum has a Happiny egg, so we don't need to worry too much." Responds their father.

"Besides, if we need an Oval Stone, I can go Underground and look." Offers Yalena. Shayne nods, still wondering if he's being too selfish. He isn't used to asking for something he wants, it seems.

"Alright, what about you, Zephyra?"

"I don't need anything." She responds.

"Hm…that's strange, you usually ask me for _something_. What's on your mind?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to get my first Pokemon today. So I wanted to tell you and mom that I'd be heading out. Yalena came back, and I want to start my own adventure."

"Er…did you tell mom?"

"Yeah. She actually told me to get out and experience the world. She said it'd be good for me."

"Alright…but Sandgem is far from here. Where will you get your first Pokemon? Knowing you, you won't take one from the ranch." Dad sounds reluctant.

"There's an Abandoned Pokemon Shelter on route 209- it's close to here- I'll try there."

"Stubborn as always, Zephyra. Very well. Now remember, stay out of the tall grass until you get a Pokemon, don't talk to strangers, and don't try to handle everything by yourself-"

"Dad. It's okay. I'm fifteen. I can look after myself now!"

"Still…I worry, just like I worry about all of you…Shayne."

"Yes?" he answers.

"Go with Zephyra and keep her out of trouble."

"*sigh* Fine. At least I won't be lonely."

"Good girl. Here, Shayne, it's a Pokedex. I'd give one to Zephyra too, but I just don't have it right now."

"Can you hang onto it, big brother? I'm a bit of a butterfingers."

"Sure." Replied Shayne, placing it carefully in his pocket.

"Yalena, Reiya, listen to mom, okay?"

"Yes dad." They chorus together.

"Alright, see you in a couple of weeks. And you two, be safe!" Their dad mounted his Rapidash- MachSpeed-and rides off. Shayne and Zephyra get onto the road after going back to grab a Bag, some provisions, a Journal and a Map. Their mom sends them off with a "have fun and stay safe", and they head north. Not too many people bother them- it's obvious that they are new. The Shelter was about a two hour walk for them, just a bit southwest of Solaceon Town. It really should have only taken one and half hours, but…

"Hey look Shayne, berries!"

"Oh? Do you recognize them?"

"Yeah…It looks like one's a Razz, the next is Bluk and the third is a Chesto."

"They might be useful. Let's pick them! And plant one after."

So the brother and sister pick berries and spend time to plant another one of each tree into the soft, loamy soil. They manage to obtain berries of Bluk, Razz, Chesto, Pecha, and Oran, in copious amounts. Finally they reach the Abandoned Pokemon Shelter. It appeared to be a log house situated just in front of a forest, and had a small pond in the back for water Pokemon.

"FINALLY! I can't wait to get in!" says Shayne.

"Hey…onii-chan, what do you think you'll be adopting?" Zephyra asks. She seems nervous.

"No idea. But I heard there's something here worth coming for. Come on, let's get in already!" He grabs her hand and eagerly half-drags her into the Shelter.

"Hello, welcome to the Solace Shelter. How may I help you?" asks a young lady.

"We're here to adopt a Pokemon," answers Shayne. "Right, Zeph?"

Zephyra nods.

"That's wonderful! Grandma!" shouts the receptionist to a room in the back. "There're two people here who want to adopt Pokemon!" She turns back to Shayne and Zephyra. "My grandma's an expert at matching people to Pokemon. She's been doing this for years. There're some papers we need you to fill out, why don't we do that now?" the receptionist hands them a clipboard with papers asking for their name, address, status, experience and similar fields. Just as they finish, an elderly lady leaning on a walking stick comes slowly over to them.

"Thank you for coming. It gladdens this old woman to know that there are still young people who care about these poor souls. I presume that you would like me to match you up with a Pokemon?" she asks.

"Yeah! What do you have here? Are there any Skitty?" Shayne asks eagerly. The old woman stares at them for a few seconds. Shayne is eager, and he seems to radiate a calm, confident aura. His sister, Zephyra, she seems a little clueless and lost, but otherwise stable. She might even be able to handle _that _Pokemon…

"However, I must warn you, many of these Pokemon have suffered at the hands of their previous trainers. They will be markedly more difficult to train than the ones caught from the wild. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes." Both the brother and sister answer in unison. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Hm. Good answer," the old woman nods. Then, to Shayne, "Young sir, you seem capable and calm. Come with me, we do have a Skitty…I'd like you to meet her. Telia, can you take the young miss to the pool on the west end?" the old woman calls.

"Oh wow, really?! Can I meet him/it/her?" he asks excitedly.

"Sure grandma…but surely…not _that_ one…?" she asks, speaking of some unknown Pokemon. Zephyra is thoroughly confused. Why would they need to keep a Pokemon a secret from them? Is the Pokemon in question really that bad? "Come with me, please, Zephyra-chan." Telia motions to Zephyra, and she follows, still somewhat bemused.


	2. Smooth Start, Rough Start

**Chapter Two: Smooth start, Rough start**

Shayne follows the old woman to a yard of sorts on the east end of the facility. The old woman calls to a timid-looking pink skitty. It scampers over, curious about the new human.

"Mrr? Nyanya?" it asks curiously. _Who is this?_

"A prospective trainer." Answers the old woman.

The Skitty scampers over and sniffs Shayne's hand. She gets an initial feel of him, and finds that he is gentle and kind. She purrs and wags her tail. But right about then, a Misdreavus wanders in, and seeing an unfamiliar human, grins evilly. It drifts over to where Shayne is, and glares at him, using Spite.

Shayne, in the meantime, is very happy, playing with the Skitty a little bit. Suddenly, he has a really odd feeling. The old woman is explaining about Skitty's previous situation, but he can't really hear anything properly, and what's worse, his vision is starting to go funny. The Skitty, however, sees what's happening, and though she cowers against Shayne fearfully at first, she notices something wrong with Shayne. She promptly starts hissing and spitting at the Misdreavus, growling menacingly. The Misdreavus sticks its tongue out at her, knowing that her attacks won't connect.

However, the commotion Skitty makes draws the Misdreavus' owner, a pharmacist who is passing by to give the Pokemon their vaccinations and checkups. "Mischief? Where are you?" she calls, evidently looking for her Misdreavus.

"Sir?" asks the old woman, finally noticing that Shayne is looking a bit unhealthy.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but something just affected me…" he explains, speaking slowly, finding suddenly that his mouth isn't working either.

"SKIIIII!" the Skitty yowls angrily at the Misdreavus.

"Mischief! Get back here!" the pharmacist commands in a scolding tone, her attention drawn by the Skitty's angry yowl.

The Misdreavus drifts back sourly to the pharmacist, its concentration broken. Shayne snaps back to normal.

"Yikes." He says, and covers the Skitty protectively. The Skitty did not saying anything about what she just did and looks up at Shayne cutely, expressing her approval of him.

"I'm sorry about Mischief, are you hurt?" The pharmacist apologizes.

"Not sure actually…I just feel kind of strange when it stared at me…" he responds.

"Just in case, let me check." The pharmacist approached Shayne to do a quick checkup of him. The old woman sighs wearily. This isn't the first time it happened.

"Tamakaro, please try to keep that Misdreavus under control." She admonishes gently.

"I'm sorry. Hm…I see. YOU are going to be in big trouble when we're done here." She says sternly to Mischief. She turns to Shayne. "Here, take these." She gives him two pills.

"Er…what do they do?" he asks, a bit leery about the medicine.

"That will cure the effects of Spite which my Misdreavus used on you." She answers.

"Mya?" meows the Skitty.

"Awww…she's so cute. I think I'd like to adopt her." Shayne says after washing the pills down.

"Well, it's time for her shots, so you can take her after." The pharmacist says, taking out a small syringe. The Skitty meows in resignation. She isn't scared of needles, but they get tiresome. The old woman hands Shayne a contract to sign, which he does, and after he hands it back to her, she gives him a folder of legal papers. Shayne puts these in his bag while petting his new Skitty happily.

Meanwhile, on the west end of the Shelter…

Telia has led Zephyra to a pond outside. The pond is occupied by various water Pokemon- Goldeen, Horsea, Carvanha, Azurill… Zephyra approaches the pond slowly, and looks at the Pokemon curiously. The ranch that is her home doesn't raise water Pokemon, so she's never actually seen any of these before. As she peers deeper into the pond, she sees Magikarp. It is too far away right then for her to see it properly, but as she looks on, she gets a strange feeling. She continues to watch the Magikarp. Telia notices the change in Zephyra, and looks to see what has caught and held her attention so tightly. She doesn't show it, but she is very surprised to discover that it is the Magikarp that is entrancing Zephyra. _Could it be…? That Magikarp…maybe she'll be the one to finally teach him how to trust! But I wonder if she's up for it… _

The Magikarp is swimming about rather moodily. It seems to know there's a human watching it, and isn't taking nicely to the idea.

Tamakaro has finished giving Skitty her shots, and while Shayne stands there playing with the kitten Pokemon, she goes to where the other visitor is. She doesn't walk silently, but even after she opens the door outside noisily, the girl sitting at the water's edge doesn't seem to notice her entry. Tamakaro also looks into the water to see what has the girl's attention. She assumes it's the water Pokemon.

"Hello, young lady. Are you interested in one of the water Pokemon?" Tamakaro asks the girl.

"Ah!" Zephyra is startled, not having noticed Tamakaro's presence, and loses her balance. She falls headfirst into the pond with an unceremonious splash. Judging from her frantic splashing, she doesn't know how to swim. Telia reaches in and hauls her out. Zephyra grins sheepishly at Tamakaro. "Oh…sorry…I didn't know you were there."

"Whatever you were staring at must have been very interesting if you could completely shut out the rest of the world." Tamakaro says with a small smile.

"Yeah…it's the Magikarp." Zephyra answers.

"Oh, he's been around for awhile." Tamakaro says.

"It's odd…there's something about him that makes him impossible for me to ignore…" Zephyra says, glancing back at the Magikarp as if drawn by a spell.

"Want to know something?" Tamakaro asks, her face growing a little stony.

"Alright…" Zephyra says, forcing her attention back to Tamakaro.

"That Magikarp- he was abused by his previous trainer and then abandoned."

A small shock passes through Zephyra. Being a ranch girl, and young, naïve one at that- she does not realize that such cruel people exist in the world. As a result, she has no words, and there's only a look of muted horror on her face.

"I brought him back a few weeks ago and brought him back to full health…but I don't know if he can bring himself to trust anyone after that." She continues.

"I think I can understand…" the news is overwhelming, however, that only makes her more eager to meet him. She boldly sticks her finger in the water, expecting to get bitten, and also to draw him closer so she can get a better look at him.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that…he's not as gentle as the other Pokemon." Telia cautions.

"No worries. I want him to bite." Zephyra answers, earning an incredulous look from Telia, and an indifferent one from Tamakaro.

The Magikarp notices her, and is annoyed that she would do something like that. He flails at her finger first before biting down. Hard.

Zephyra winces a bit- the Karp is much stronger than she anticipated, but not as bad as having a Trapinch bite her. She is now able to look more closely at Magikarp. Judging from the various scars, she confirms that some of them are a result from blunt trauma, most likely from the previous trainer, but there are also claw and beak marks, meaning that he was, at some time before, prey to some large bird Pokemon that had tried to capture him and eat him, only to drop him after finding that there was no meat to be had. Or maybe he struggled hard enough to make them drop him.

Tamakaro notices the slight wince, and approaches as the Magikarp lets go in bad temper and swims farther out. "Yeah. He's like that." She scatters some flakes in the water. The Magikarp eats the flakes, but doesn't bite Tamakaro's hand. "I brought him here, so he won't hurt me, but he won't listen to me either. I just wish he could learn to trust a human again."

Zephyra nods. In spite of being bitten, she loudly says, "Be that as it may, I definitely want to get to know you better, Magikarp!" The Magikarp stops for a second to throw Zephyra an odd look that seems to say, _Are you stupid?_

"I'm not sure how strong he is. I don't know much his last trainer worked with him before he abandoned Magikarp." Tamakaro says.

"Hm…judging from his condition…" Zephyra goes into her Expert mode, "he must have gained a good deal of strength after being abandoned. Some of these marks were clearly made by a human, but a lot of these were also made by large birds, like Fearow and Staraptor. From what it looks like, they tried to capture him- those claw scratches prove that- and tried to take a bite out him- see those indents- but he was dropped."

"I know-wait, wha? Large birds? Fearow?" she asks, incredulous.

"Yeah."

"I see. So that must be why he was so exhausted when I found him." She muses.

"Um, if I'm not mistaken, you fought them off, right?" Zephyra asks the Magikarp.

"Karp. Magimakarp." _I'm not telling you._

"Okay. That's fine. You don't have to." Zephyra says in a laid-back way. "I hope you won't hate me too much…"

"So you're taking the Karp?" Telia asks, holding out a clipboard.

"I-yes."

"KARP!" he says. _NO!_

"Just sign here." Telia offers the clipboard. Zephyra signs. The Magikarp is angry with the defeat. _Great…another trainer. What's to say that you won't be like HIM?!_

Zephyra bows to the Magikarp. "I'm Zephyra, nice to meet you, please be gentle with me."

"Magikarp. Karp." _Well gee, not a whole lot of choice I have now is there?_

Zephyra can understand everything. "I'm sorry if you don't like it okay? …I guess you want me to prove myself, huh."

"Karp. Karpkarpkarp." _Yeah, like the last guy who used me as a kickball and then sent a Farfetch'd at me._

Zephyra stands up and shows him her belt. "I don't have other Pokemon, and I'm not planning on getting any either. And- hey, you saw me fall into the pond. I barely have enough coordination to walk, forget about kicking anything."

"Karp. Magikarp." _Still, I don't trust you._

"I should think not. I wouldn't trust me either if I were you." She says pointedly.

"Ma. Magikarpkarp." _Not like it matters anyways, clumsy Tauros._

"Hm. A new one. Well, this is going to be interesting, if nothing else." Zephyra says, pasting a grin on her face and dissipating the flash of rage she feels.

"Karp, magima." _Well, you are._

"I assume you can't survive out of water long?"

"Ma! Gimakarp!" _Of course not, you idiot! I'm a fish!_

"So they were lying about that…"

"Karp! Magikarpkarpma?!" _Oh great, not only are you clumsy, but you're gullible too! Where'd you hear that, from your friends?!_

"Um, yeah…actually…"

"Karp…" Y_ou're kidding me…_

Right about then, Shayne walks in, petting his new Skitty and trying to think of a good name for her. He finds his sister talking heatedly with a…Magikarp?

"Hey Zeph, found any Pokemon you like?" he calls. She completely ignores him, her full attention turned on the Magikarp. She seems to be trying to figure out how to transport him.

"I wouldn't try to talk to her right now. She's completely concentrated on the Magikarp." Telia advises. "I don't know what's going on between them, but as soon as she saw it, it's like she's under a spell."

"Oh wow, a Magikarp?" he muses.

"I don't know what she's thinking- that Magikarp has suffered severe abuse by its previous trainer- that's about the most difficult Pokemon we HAVE in this entire place. It'll be difficult to train- not only because of the species we're dealing with, this one outright refuses to trust anyone!" Telia explains softly.

"I see. But then, this is Zephyra we're dealing with- she loves challenges. And who knows, she might be able to pull it off…"

Tamakaro stood by patiently, watching Zephyra and Magikarp. She can also hear everything

"So would you rather have a dive ball or a pokeball?" Zephyra asks Magikarp.

"Karp! KarpMagi!" _You send ANY of those at me an' I'll send 'em right back at you!_

"Maybe Skitty can talk to it?" suggests Shayne, looking at his kitten.

"Nya. NYANYA!" _Absolutely not! That Karp does NOT like me!_

"Then what do you want me to do? There are bigger waters out there, and both of us are just two small fish in the sea." She says, a little frustration leaking into her voice.

"Zeph's right…" starts Shayne.

At this point, Tamakaro steps in and returns Magikarp to a Great Ball. She hands it to Zephyra, who, apparently snapped out of her semi-trance and aware of the world again, is rendered speechless.

Shayne laughs at this, which makes Zephyra turn red with embarrassment. "Well, that takes care of that." He says.

"Here, this is the pokeball I carried him in. He's yours now- and you take good care of him, or I'll send Mischief after you." Tamakaro tells her sternly.

Zephyra nods, and shrinks the ball, placing it on a chain around her neck so she wouldn't lose it. A part of her is excited by the challenges she'll have to deal with in training the Magikarp. But another part of her is reluctant…this Magikarp isn't extremely nice, and as tempered as she is to insults by her sister Reiya, it still stings somewhat. Yet another part of her just wants to help the Pokemon…and she had to admit, even on the ranch, she'd been a bit lonely.

"I hope we can get along, Magikarp." She says to the Karp in the Great Ball.

"Um, what about Skitty?" Shayne asks.

"Don't you have a normal pokeball?" Tamakaro asks, perplexed.

"All I have is one Great Ball…she doesn't have her own?"

"I wasn't the one who took her here." Tamakaro says. "So I really don't know."

"." Skitty says, poking her nose at the Great Ball, which opens and sucks her inside. Shayne throws the ball to release Skitty again, which stretches and meows her approval. "." _Good. It's roomy and just right. I like it._

"That's good. It's a good place to go if you get really nervous." Shayne says. The Skitty tackles him playfully, and then Tickles him. Shayne rolls on the floor laughing. Zephyra slips out, unnoticed by all but Tamakaro amidst the commotion. She'd like to spend some more time talking with her Magikarp. And also, hopefully, to find a name. Already she can tell that he is jaded- perhaps if she can nickname him- nothing less than epic would do- she might be able to start convincing him that she is different from his previous trainer. If she doesn't either explode or die from frustration first, that is.

Hopefully.


End file.
